unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror God Magic
Mirror God Magic (鏡神魔法 Kagamijin Mahō) is a Caster-Type Magic and an Ancient Magic (as noted by Pandora) utilized by Pandora Schade. Description This Magic is known to allow the user to collide magical particles in the air, which then causes waves which repel Magic to form through the air. Since this spell was made with their Magic, the caster can still utilize and form this into whatever they please. In this form, the repel waves are known to be formed into mirror-like crystals which deflect all Magic but the caster's. These crystals can range in strength from being fragile like glass to near indestructible like diamonds. Not only can this Magic reflect spells, but it also allow, like the other forms of God Magic, to utilize wave matter, and in this case, are showcased as blue, liquid-like flames which can appear as water to anyone who sees it. These flames are known for being able to range in power and for the immense ease the casters have on, forming them into any object of choice (e.g. an axe) or even turn these into more monstrous living things (e.g. a snake). In Pandora's case, she is known to be exceptional with being deceitful and playing mind games on her opposition as she can clone not only herself, but parts of her body and appendages by using these blue flames and solidifying them on any object of choice, ranging from a sturdy concrete wall to human flesh. These appendages and clones also appear to be solid, so they can grapple onto and claw at the enemy if desired, but are also known to be able to cast spells in themselves, making Pandora a deadly shot. Weaknesses and Stengths Although this Magic is highly based upon the blue, liquid-like flames, the caster can generate these flames that are very weak and very easy to destroy. Pandora states that these flames are much like her ("delicate but deadly") and that the flames can be turned into smoke and put out by water (like most flames), but can also be turned into steam by fire (since it is also a liquid-base). Her mirrors, although make up for this by being impervious to any attack, can also sap the magical energy out of the air which can then also contribute to her own and help her keep these barriers (which drain her magical energy quite quickly) up. Due to this, her Magic then becomes a cycle, as it can also feed off of magical particles in the air, not needing to be cast spells upon to feed her, although this process takes much longer than if spells are being constantly fired at the mirrors. Spells Amethyst Cell.jpg Blood Diamond Blossom.PNG Distort Destroy.PNG Flame Flore.PNG In the Blue Flame Belly.png Flore Burst.PNG Lover's Dance.PNG MA Javelin of Lost Hopes.PNG Miroir.PNG Maiden Breath.PNG Maiden Flore.PNG Mirror Pillars.jpg Ruby Barrier Scarlet Mirror.jpg Pandora's Spells *'Speculum Manicae' (ミラースリーブ Mirāsurību): This spell causes a gauntlet of mirror-like crystaline Magic particles to swarm over Pandora's arm and solidify into a giant spear head, which mainly solidifies over her arm. If she swoops this she can cause a slash of Anti-Magic particles to swarm through the air and cause massive damage to whoever is in the immediate area of this crest. She is shown to also be able to cast this onto opponents, but instead this spear repeals all of their magical ability and so whenever they try to cast a spell it then strikes the gauntlet and reflects to hit their hand. This spear is also shown to have properties of a diamond jewel, as it can cut through near-everything and cannot be destroyed (unless Pandora ends the spell with her Magic). *'Speculo Columnis' (ガラスカラム Garasukaramu): When cast Pandora places her hands onto the ground and causes multiple gigantic spears of mirror energy to erupt from the ground and solidify, which then reflect all the spells cast in the area. If used to physically strike an opponent this causes their magical energy to be sapped away and then convert their energy into energy for Pandora, in which she then utilizes to cast more spells to attack. This spell is also shown to have immense durability, as it can cut through not only ground but layers of steel with ease. *'Maiden Tower '(乙女の塔 Otome no Tō): Pandora generates two spheres of blue flames and throws them down into the ground. After thrown into the ground the blue liquid flames erupt below the target and cause them to be engulfed in the flames. This has been shown to be capable of melting thorugh metal, but retaining human flesh as this spell is designed to only destroy objects and cause injury to humans. This spell was made after being an assassin, as she had wanted to make a spell which wouldn't kill others, although she still wanted it to be designed to injure if she had wanted it to. *'Maiden Voyage' (処女航海 Shojo Kōkai): After generating flames in either her left or right hand she will throw this sphere into any direction she pleases. This sphere then erupts causing a large explosion of liquid-flame causing severe injury to anything in the area. The spell has been shown to be capable of engulfing an entire small island or a fleet of ships at will, and can also be used to destroy both objects and humans alike, causing them to melt in the flames (at will). *'Maiden Flore '(乙女の花 Otome no hana): Pandora pours the liquid flames from her hand which then, like a flower, begin to bloom from a sphere. This flame then, like a blossom, starts out narrow and widens getting bigger the further up you go, which allows this spell to strike a variety of different targets and enemies with more power as it gets bigger. Eventually it stops growing and creates a large mirror, refered to "Mirror of Truth" which causes copies to be made of any who look into it, them then fighting each other allowing Pandora to charge shots whilst this fight continues. *'Amethyst Cell '(アメジスト携帯 Amejisuto keitai): As the name states, an amethyst shell of mirrors covers the target and begins to sap the magical energy from their body. If Magic is cast in this mirror barrier the magical energy is sapped from that and the spell disappears. If that option is not used, the spell will be ricoched and hit the person tapped inside of this cell. This cell is known to be very small and drain all the energy of the target in thirty minutes. *'Lovers Dance' (ラバーズ·ダンス Rabazu Dansu): By surrounding herself in tiny condensed reverse-mirrors, Pandora absorbs quickly into the reverse-mirrors many of the magical energy particles within the air, then turning them into regular mirrors which then fire the compressed magical particles as lazers all around Pandora. This is known as "Lovers Dance" as it usually is used on two or more enemies who then move around frantically whilst trying (and failing) to dodge these particals, then using "Lovers" at the beginning as Pandora thought it was suited for the bauty of this move. *'Miroir '(ミラー Mirā): This is the most basic defense spell used by Pandora. She generates a snowflake-shaped mirror directly in front of her of medium size which is capable of attracting magical energy towards it, then quickly redirecting it. Whatever spell or physical attack which is directed at this shield will be quickly redirected into the ground or ricoched back at the opponent. *'Maiden Breath' (メイデンブレス Meidenburesu): By generating a crystal-like outline of flames around her, Pandora charges a flame shot at the tip facing the opponent. Once released, it only appears as a string, but once it strikes the ground it causes a massive eruption of flame. Sadly the full effects are unknown. *'Blood Diamond Blossom '(ブラッドダイアモンドブロッサム Buraddodaiamondoburossamu): By hovering into the air Pandora then causes herself to be encased in a large blood diamond hich spikes from the ground. then, spiralling outwards bloom more crystals into the shape of a flower, and as it saps magical energy from the ground it also knocks any opponents in the area to be knocked around and drains their magical energy (depending on where they landed). *'Hover': By coating her feet in a mirror she kicks off the ground and is able to levitate in the air, and also increase her speed by increasing the strength of the mirror. She is also shown to be able to fly high into the air with this spell. (unnamed) *'Distort Destroy': This spell causes a mixture of mirror and liquid-flames to form into the shape of a gigantic beast which is then capable of attacking the enemy. Being manipulated by Pandora the monster can also generate it's own spells by using the same material it is made of to fire large beams from its mouth which can cause severe damage. If it slashes the target it automatically drains the magical energy of the target and once dismissed gives the energy to Pandora. *'Demon Flames': This spell forms the liquid-flames in the shape of a shark, then firing at the targets and ingesting them into their bodies, which causes whoever is in it to burn either a freezing cold fire, or a burning inferno which it can also alternate whilst carrying the targets. These flames are near impossible to escape from, unless the mage can use water or fire magic. *'Maiden's Dragon': After shaping the flames into a long-bodied dragon, the caster can then throw their hands into it and manipulate it to whip and attack the target causing severe damage. Once done the caster then throws it either onto the opponent or into the ground, and if thrown into the ground causes a massive eruption of these flames. *'Maiden Burst': Pandora ties her target in a wisp of the liquid-flames and then creates a giant sphere of the flames in her hands which are held above her head. Once this spell is finished charging she will throw the orb down onto the target(s) which causes them severe injury (and in some cases painful death) and more wave matter flames can also be added to this sphere whilst it is ablaze on the target(s) then causing even more severe injury. *'Amazon Coliseum': Pandora will use Hover to fly above a large group of enemies and then cast them into a large, orange jewel-like mirror barricade, which will drain their magic very quickly. Most enemies when trapped inside of this gigantic barricade will cast spells quickly, and hundreds of them which will replenish Pandora a lot. If Pandora is inside of this area her magical ability isn't drained as it would be sent directly back to herself, which gives her a massive advantage in fighting tougher foes one on one. *'Calamity Transformation': Pandora transforms her body into a spherical ball of flame which usually has an odd expression upon it's face which then causes the opponents to get confused and flee from the ugliness the once beautiful woman had brought them just now. If they do not run away Pandora will unleash exploading balls of the liquid blue flame which causes them to freak out and get injured severely. In this form she refers to herself as a goddess. This is said to be her true spiritual soul. **'Goddess of Calamity': Pandora: Now somewhere in the middle, Pandora fuses her human body and her spiritual soul body to cause Pandora to become made of blue flame like her soul. In this she is capable of manipulating not only people with her odd yet beautiful attractiveness, but also her capabilities in generating even more powerful flames from her body which cannot be put out by anything but her command. This form drains much of her energy and whilst like this she cannot make mirrors. Navigation Category:Caster Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Magic